Indigo
by jinxed72
Summary: The naruto gang has finally entered their first day of high school, where they'll meet new people and face new challenges.
1. Introduction: Before School

**Introduction: Before School**

Brightly colored leaves danced in the September breeze as two boys clad in uniforms consisting of indigo pants and buttoned collar t-shirts slowly walked through the morning sun.

"Yes! We're finally here! Isn't it great?" The chubbier of the boys grinned excitedly.

"Would you calm down, Choji? It's just high school," the taller boy sighed, "just a larger building that we're forced to walk around in all day."

"You take the fun out of everything, Shikamaru."

"You can't take fun out of something that wasn't fun to begin with."

"C'mon, how can you not be excited? We'll have all new classes and meet new people. This is the start of our future! Maybe you'll even get a girlfriend," Choji chuckled, elbowing his friend's arm.

"Woo," Shikamaru stated in a deadpan manner while twirling his finger in the air.

The two approached the front doors of a large, old-fashion building made of yellow bricks. As they opened the antique doors, they were greeted with a burst of screams and laughter flowing through the large hallway. It was as if they had walked into a party, except everyone there was wearing the same exact thing.

"Hey pineapple head! Look out!" A boy on a skateboard yelled, referring to Shikamaru's spiky black hair tied back in an upward fashion.

Shikamaru and Choji quickly moved out of the skateboarder's path, Shikamaru sighing, "I hate it here already."

* * *

A pink haired girl in an indigo skirt and a white, short-sleeved blouse made her way through a blur of students in order to get to her locker. 'Sakura' was neatly written across her denim book bag in glittery pink ink. Just as she was closing the metal locker door, a group of boys rushed past her, one of them causing her newly retrieved books to fall to the ground.

The boy stopped and looked down at Sakura picking the books off of the floor, "Ah jeez, sorry about that," he half grinned and ruffled his spiky blonde hair.

"Oh, no, it's alright. Accidents happen," Sakura didn't even look up at him.

"Well here, let me help yo-wahh," another group of students ran into the boy, causing him to fall onto the maiden, his hand landing on her rear.

For a moment, Sakura was silent. Then, realizing what just happened, she pushed the clumsy boy off of her and glared bullets at him; her beautiful sea foam eyes as the guns. In a flash, the boy's expression changed to fearful as he saw the fierce girl's fist flying towards his face.

"Pervert!" Sakura quickly gathered her things and walked away from the confused blonde laying on the ground.

* * *

"Please Tenten?" A scrawny looking boy with a bowl-cut hairdo asked desperately of his female companion.

"No." The girl took another bite of a rice ball the size of her hair buns and continued to walk.

"Just a little…"

"I said no."

"But Tenten…"

"Look, Lee, if you're so hungry, then next time try getting up early enough to make yourself breakfast!" She stared icily at the whining boy.

Lee's stomach growled, causing the boy to groan.

"Jeez, you are such a baby, Lee," Tenten threw him the rest of her rice ball.

Lee's large eyes lit up in happiness and he began dancing around with the rice ball, "I jump youthfully for the kindness you have shared!"

"Stop spinning or all the rice will fall out!"

From a couple of yards away, a long haired boy with bandages wrapped around his forehead smirked as he watched the strange event. He began walking closer to the two and rested his hand on Tenten's shoulder. The girl stopped yelling and turned around to face whoever dared to touch her.

Tenten smiled, "Oh, hey Neji."

Neji looked past her at the boy gleefully hugging half a rice ball, "Tenten, what is Lee doing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Neji paused for a moment, in thought, "I suppose not. We should get going. School will start soon."

The two began to walk towards the large school building with Lee spinning beside them.

"Hey, where's your cousin?" Tenten question Neji.

"She went on ahead."

* * *

All eyes turned towards lockers W205 and W206 as a feminine scream pierced the students' ears.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EWWW!" the screaming blonde girl jumped around, clinging to her locker door.

"Please calm down," the boy next to her said monotonously as he leaned down towards the ground.

"Just get them away from me!"

"It's not like they were going to bite you or anything."

"What kind of freak brings a bunch of creepy looking bugs to school!" she continued to yell at her locker neighbor, her long hair swinging in its ponytail.

The boy stood up and pushed his sunglasses up on his face, "Beetles."

"What?"

"To be precise, these are a rare type of beetle. You simply called them bugs."

"I don't care what they are, just pick them up!"

"Might I remind you that you are the one who bumped into me, causing me to hit the lid of my container, which, in turn, released the beetles," his voice remained calm and steady.

"Why did you bring your 'precious beetles' here in the first place?"

"Science project."

"It's the first day of school, how can you already have a project due?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?"

"Ew! I think one's climbing up my leg!" she immediately latched back onto her locker door.

"I believe I asked you to calm down," the boy picked the beetle off of her leg and returned it to a container, "There, I've retrieved them all."

"Thank you," the girl said aggressively.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must put these in the science lab. Goodbye Ino," he turned to walk away.

The blonde girl looked at him in surprise, "How did you know my name? Who the hell are you?!"

The strange boy stopped and slowly turned to face her, "Your name is written on that mirror in your locker."

"Oh, right," Ino felt embarrassed for not realizing this, "Well still, who are you?"

"My name," he adjusted his sunglasses once more, "is Shino," and with that said, he walked away.

* * *

A swarm of long violet hair strictly followed behind a fragile looking girl as she jogged through the school hallway, eyes glued to the floor. '_Just find class 302. Don't make eye contact with anyone, just find the class,'_ she thought to herself. She felt a sudden impact to her chest and fell to the floor. Across from her sat a redheaded boy glaring in her direction and looking as though he were ready to kill. Taking in the realization that she had just run into the boy, the girl quickly got up and ran to help him.

"I-I'm so sorry," she extended her hand to help him up.

The redhead completely ignored the apologetic gesture and got himself up, saying to her in a cold tone, "Just watch where you're going."

"Y-yes, you're right. I-I should pay more attention. S-sorry," she spat the words out quickly and nervously, "M-my name is Hinata."

"Whatever," the boy walked farther down the hallway to a pair of upperclassmen.

"Jeez, Gaara, if you had been any colder to that girl, she would've turned to ice," the female of the pair chuckled.

"Nobody asked you, Temari," Gaara continued to walk and the two followed behind.

"I'm just saying that you need to be a bit more respectful to girls in the future. You wouldn't want to turn out like our idiot brother over here, who gets hit every day for accidently insulting a girl," Temari pointed to the male upperclassmen walking beside her.

"At least I talk to girls. All the guys are too scared to even come near you," their brown-headed brother retorted.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Kankuro!"

"See, there's that temper of yours that scares everyone away. That and those spiky blonde puffs you call a hairdo."

"Why you stupid…"

"Both of you shut up. You're getting on my nerves," Gaara lazily stated as they turned a corner, disappearing from Hinata's sight.

* * *

7:45am, only ten minutes until the start of class. A raven-haired boy switched his gaze from the watch on his wrist to the building in front of him. His slate black eyes were full of emptiness as he scanned the old bricks. He really could care less about the distance voices inside or the worn textbooks he would be learning from. None of it mattered.

The boy sighed. He would have to be the good little high school student that everyone expected him to be, whether he liked it or not. He would play his life according to everyone else's rules until he would be able to leave that horrid place that held so much pain. Someday it would all be behind him and he could forget.

He looked at his watch again; 7:50am. The boy walked slowly towards the building, stopping only to notice a small patch of rubber blending into the neat yellow bricks; a shoe.

"Oi, you up there!" he yelled loud enough to scare the birds around him.

The shoe three stories above began to move, quickly being replaced with the heads of a sleepy looking boy and a dog.

"Class starts in five minutes. You might want to get off the roof," he continued.

"Really? Already? Okay, well thanks, um…," the boy on the roof stuttered.

"Sasuke."

"Alright, Sasuke, I owe ya one," and with that said, the heads disappeared.

Upon entering the building, Sasuke was met by a voice coming from a loudspeaker. It said eagerly, "Welcome, students, to a fresh new year! I hope you enjoy your time here at Konoha High School!"


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

Classroom 302 was clean and organized; three rows of tables, four tables to a row, two students to a table, and not a chair out of place. There was no color; everything was as white as pure, fresh snow. The sun streamed in through four dull windows on the right side of the room. The glow reflected off of the walls, tables, and tile flooring, brightening the room and making it look even more sterile. An air of unease floated throughout the room, causing many of the students to become tense.

A seating chart printed on pale paper was taped to the marker board at the front of the room, almost invisible in the antiseptic space. Hinata glanced at the chart; row two-table four-seat two. Like a ghost, she made her way to the back of the classroom and sat on the right side of the table, the side closest to the blinding sunlight that felt so cold.

It didn't take long for the other students to take their seats as well and Hinata scanned the people around her for anyone she recognized. Glancing at the table to her left, her eyes met two empty seats, and in front of that table were another empty seat and a pink haired girl reading a book. Directly in front of her, Hinata recognized a boy hugging a small chunk of a rice ball a friend of her cousin. As her head maneuvered to the chair next to her, she froze in horror. There her violet eyes rested upon familiar red hair and a familiar look of disinterest. Her eyes quickly darted to the table, so as not to be caught looking at the boy who she had accidently run into and who had been so cold to her that morning. She hoped he hadn't recognized her.

"Oh, it's you again," the words escaped Gaara's lips in a lazy manner.

Crap.

Just as Hinata was about to apologize yet again, the classroom door flew open. Standing in the doorway was an exhausted looking boy with shaggy brown hair and red streaks running down each cheek. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath, before saying, "Class hasn't started yet, has it?"

"Yeah, it has, but the teacher isn't here yet so it really doesn't matter," Tenten stated from her seat near the door.

"Oh, awesome," the boy sighed in relief and slowly walked to the empty chair next to Hinata. She barely noticed, still unsettled by Gaara's close presence.

Up front, a bored Sasuke stared out the window and said, "If I had known the teacher wouldn't even be here, I wouldn't have shown up myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Shikamaru stated with the same unenthusiastic tone as Sasuke's, "I should be sleeping right now. It's too early for this."

"Hmph,"

"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation," Shikamaru murmured and leaned back in his chair.

Across the room, Tenten whispered to the table next to her, "Hey, Neji,"

"Hmm?"

"Who's the creepy looking guy next to you and why is he wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"How should I know? It's not like we've been chatting away like all the other buffoons in this class," Negi whispered in reply.

"You know," Shino stared straight ahead, not even turning to face the two, "for people who don't wish to be heard, you don't do a very good job at being quiet. You're as loud as the mating song of cicadas. Also, it's not wise to talk about a person sitting right next to you."

Tenten put her arms up defensively, "Oh, um…you heard that? Sorry, how rude of me! I'm Tenten," she forced a smile on her face and extended her hand past Neji.

"Shino," he ignored her shaky hand.

All eyes turned as a cold breeze blew past as the window closest to the front of the room mysteriously. A thin man stepped through the opening and into the classroom. He wore khaki pants, a collared shirt, and a loose tie. Half his face was covered by a surgical mask and his wild hair was as white as the room.

"Sorry I'm a little late class. I lost track of time taking a stroll down the path of life," the man stated in a laid-back manner as he put his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke stared awestruck at the man standing directly in front of him, "Did…did you just come in through the window?!"

The man looked back at the opening, "Why yes, it would seem so."

Sasuke's jaw went slack.

The man slowly walked towards the white board and grabbed a marker with his strong yet relaxed hand. He then began to write on the board 'Kakashi'. The scrabble took up a good portion of the board.

He then turned around to face the class and said, "Hello, my name is Kakashi and I will be the new homeroom teacher for freshman class 302. Welcome to your first year at Konoha High School."

The class was silent. Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a blonde boy with a dark ring around his eye. Sakura looked up from her book and immediately scowled, '_oh great, him again.'_

Kakashi turned to the boy and then to a paper in his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki I presume?"

"Yep, that's me!" the boy smiled wide.

"Well, Naruto, you seem to be twenty minutes late. Tardiness is unacceptable, so please try to get here on time from now on."

"Sorry about that. I was in the nurse's office."

"Um, Kakashi Sensei?" Ino raised her hand from her seat behind Tenten.

"Yes miss," Kakashi glanced at his paper once again, "Ino Yamanaka?"

"Well, seeing as you were fifteen minutes late, don't you think it's a bit hypocritical to-"

"Alright class, let's get started shall we?" he cut her off with a short laugh.

"But-" Ino tried before getting cut off yet again.

"Naruto, it appears you sit in row three-table three-seat one, next to miss Sakura Haruno."

Sakura bolted up in her chair. Did she hear him right? Is she being forced to sit with that clumsy little pervert?

"Hey Naruto, how'd you get the black eye?" a random boy yelled from across the room.

"Oh, this?" Naruto pointed to the purple and black encircling his eye.

Sakura sank a little in her seat. The dope would probably tell the whole class how she punched him that morning and then everyone would think she was some kind of macho freak.

"It was nothing. Just a little accident."

Sakura looked at him with surprise, but then rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't tell, what kind of guy would admit to being beat up by a girl?

Naruto took his seat and turned toward his tense tablemate, saying happily, "Hiya!"

"Hmph," Sakura picked up her book, hoping he would shut up and leave her alone.

"Don't worry about the whole eye thing. It should heal pretty quick," apparently he didn't get the message.

"Why would I worry? You deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess I should've been quicker to apologize to you. I didn't mean to fall on you. Honest," his tone was gracious and sincere.

"Whatever."

A moment of silence past between them as Sakura focused intently on her book and Naruto focused intently on her. Naruto began to fidget from the amount of dead air and the awkwardness it held. He had to think of something to say and fast.

"That's an interesting hair color you've got there. Is it dyed or-"

"Are you dense or something?" Sakura slammed her book closed and fixated her eyes on Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

Out of the tension came the sound of a dog barking. Some students glanced around the room while others, such as Naruto, simply began to laugh. Sakura simply put her head on the table. Could this class get any worse?

Kakashi looked up from his papers, "Hmm, dog noises. Not the most original class, are you?"

The bell rang and Sakura quickly got up from her seat and stormed out of the classroom, once again leaving Naruto confused. Other students began to wave goodbye to new friends and set out to find their next classrooms. Among them, Kiba was the fastest (other than Sakura) to get to the doorway. However, he was not fast enough.

"Kiba Inuzuka," the sound of his name caused Kiba to stop coldblooded in the doorway. Kakashi continued, "please refrain from bringing your dog to class from now on. Alright?"

Kiba rushed himself into the hallway and found a barren corner where he fully opened his partially unzipped backpack. Inside sat a small, shaggy white dog that looked to be smiling.

"Jeez Akamaru, you just had to go and bark didn't you? Do you want to come to class with me or not?"

* * *

Choji and Shikamaru strolled out of classroom 302 to journey to Algebra 2, fluorescent hallway lights guiding their way. The same cacophony of teenagers gabbing that greeted them that morning was once again following the pair of friends, but Choji did not notice.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, but was not looking at his friend. Instead his gaze was locked on that of a figure in hallway's corner.

"Yeah Choji?"

"That kid from class," he pointed, "why is he talking to a backpack?"

Shikamaru lazily shrugged without looking, "Eh, who cares?"

They slid through the crowds gathering at lockers, dodging absent-minded girls and rowdy boys.

"So what do you think of Kakashi Sensei?" Chouji questioned.

"I think the guy can't make a good seating chart to save his life," the spiky headed boy groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the guy in front of me's a total prick who talks to himself and the two lovebirds behind me can't shut up. What about you?"

"My table partner's actually pretty nice."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow towards his portly companion.

"What? Just because you hate the people around you doesn't mean I have to."

"So what's her name?"

"Ino. She seems kind of bossy…and loud, but not intolerable. She's kind of pretty, too."

"Maybe you'll be the one to get a girlfriend this year," this time it was Shikamaru's turn to chuckle and slap his buddy on the arm.

"Nah, she said she's going out with a sophomore. Sai or something."

"Hmph, figures."


End file.
